


Not A Wench

by JosieRuby1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Body Dysphoria, FTM, Trans, Trans Character, transgender brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: There's a reason Brienne is so insistent about not being called Wench. She is not a wench. If only her body would agree. tw: body dysphoria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a cis-female so I can only hope I did the subject justice

“Did you hear me wench?” Jaime Lannister’s words torn through her. Perhaps if she didn’t always react so badly, Jaime would stop calling her it. He was exactly the type of man who wanted to piss you off just because he could. Jaime couldn’t understand though. How could she expect him to?

The word ‘wench’ cut through her worse than any sword or dagger could. The word wench along with words like woman or maiden were a pain so deep that she wasn’t sure she even had the words to understand it herself. She was not a maiden, a wench, a _woman._ Her body was a betrayal. Jaime – or anyone for that matter – calling her a wench drew her attention to the parts of her that shouldn’t be there, the parts of her that were missing.

It reminded her of the breasts, hiding behind the small clothes under her top. The two lumps designed to feed the bairns and amuse the men. Brienne did not understand the attraction to breasts, then again, Brienne wasn’t sure she understood attraction at all. Her breasts were large. People had told her she should be glad of that, it would make the men want her. But she didn’t want the men to want her. She didn’t want these inconveniences coming out of her chest and making people decide her worth from it. Perhaps it would’ve been easier to deal with had she been a small breasted woman, but no, they were unmissable.

It reminded her of what was missing. There was nothing hanging between her legs as there should’ve been. When Brienne wanted a piss, she squatted and sat rather than standing and aiming. Perhaps this was harder to deal with than the breasts because it was less ignorable. Once covered by her clothing her breasts simply existed but her lack of cock popped up several times a day. It made her squirm whenever she was confronted with it.

Her body was wrong and it was something she could not ignore. It was something at the back of her mind constantly, something always there and no quite right. Something she dealt with because she had no other choice. Sometimes Jaime made worse. _My name is Brian_ she wanted so say but she couldn’t. No matter how many missions she succeeded, no matter how many battles she fought or men she killed, she would never be seen as a man.

“My name is Brienne,” She snapped.


End file.
